Un espía desconocido
by ScarlettDunA
Summary: Cuando Harry encuentra unos documentos sobre un espía en las filas de Voldemort del que nadie sabe nada quiere encontrar quien es. Ese mortífago salvó innumerables vidas y podría estar ahora en prisión. Y eso es algo que Harry no puede permitir. Y mientras tanto, ¿podrá salvar a Draco de su injusto castigo? Traducción de The unknown spy (Drarry más adelante)
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic es una traducción de The unknown spy (** **s/12194366/1/The-unknown-spy)**

* * *

 **El juicio de Malfoy**

Son los juicios. La mayor limpieza después de la Segunda Guerra Magica ha terminado y ahora estan lidiando con el resto de mortífagos. Una gran parte de ellos murieron durante la Batalla Final, algunos se suicidaron en sus celdas para evitar terminar en Azkaban y, por suerte, menos de los que nos temiamos escaparon del país. Me pidieron que supervisara los procesos judiciales, ya que yo soy el que más sabe sobre Voldemort y su organización (al menos es lo que ellos piensan, yo creo que otros miembros más altos de la Orden del Fénix habrían estado más preparados). Por lo que estoy en mi décimocuarto juicio hasta la fecha. Por ahora todos los enjuiciados han recibido un tratamiento relativamente justo. El tribunal está sentenciando ahora a una mujer joven de la cual no recuerdo el nombre a diez años en Azkaban en la plata más alta (es la parte de la prisión más soportable; no hay dementores, ni pasillos oscuros, la comida es aceptable, etc.). A pesar de que en su interrogatorio con veritaserum quedó claro que era un mero peón sin importancia, ya que sólo hacía recados y nunca asesinó a nadie. Bostezo mientras se la llevan fuera de la sala.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, de repente, empiezo a escuchar susurros y miro alrededor de la sala. Me enderezo en cuanto veo por qué. En la puerta está la persona cuyo juicio he estado esperando toda la semana. Draco Malfoy. El único Malfoy que tendrá un juicio. Lucius murió durante la Batalla Final, aunque nadie sabe qué estaba haciendo allí, ya que ni él ni su esposa tenían siquiera una varita. Narcissa recibió el impacto de una maldición extraviada (probablemente de algún otro mortífago). No está muerta, pero perdió la cordura y, ahora, solo tiene alucinaciones. Eso hace que Draco Malfoy sea el único superviviente de su familia. Estoy seguro que estas últimas semanas no han sido nada fáciles para él. Llorando la muerte de su padre y teniendo que cuidar de su madre hasta que lo detuvieron y a ella la trasladaron a San Mungo.

A pesar de todo, se mantiene erguido, ignorando los insultos y exclamaciones que le lanzan. Frunzo el ceño mientras veo como la gente lanza improperios e insultos a Draco, culpándole de cosas que no ha hecho. La mayoría de las acusaciones deberían estas dirigidas a Lucius, pero está muerto, por lo que su hijo será el chivo expiatorio. Pero Draco ni siquiera se crispa, simplemente entra a la sala con la cara completamente inexpresiva. Pero yo noto su cansancio y el dolor físico de su cuerpo en su postura. Sus movimientos son demasiado rígidos, su piel está demasiado pálida (por lo que parece casi un fantasma, me preocupa, y un escalofrío me recorre la espalda al recordar muestro encontronazo en el baño en sexto año). Tiene las ojeras marcadas y su pelo está ligeramente estropeado y muy seco. Para el público general puede que su aspecto sea impecable, pero para mi, que le conozco desde hace siete años, tiene un aspecto horrible. Especialmente cuando he visto esos ojos como la plata brillar peligrosamente al mirarme tantas veces y ahora están vacíos y fríos. Ya ha llegado a la silla, se sienta con su gracia habitual y cruza los brazo, que están encadenado. Parece que está más aburrido que otra cosa.

-¿Draco Lucius Malfoy?- pregunta el juez con voz estridente, incluso el demuestra abiertamente su disgusto por el acusado.

-Sí.- Es su única respuesta, sus ojos fijos en la figura ante él.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-Me lo imagino, pero me gustaría que me leyera los cargos de los que se me acusa- responde Malfoy con calma.

El juez hace un gesto a sus asistente y este empieza a leer una lista muy larga de acusaciones. Estoy completamente seguro de que Malfoy no cometió ni una fracción de los delitos. Asesinato en más casos de los que me gustaría decir; no creo que Draco sea capaz de matar a nadie. Tortura y otros acciones crueles; tampoco me lo creo. Los siguiente delitos menores, como vandalismo de edificios _muggles_ , esos si me los creo. Pero si me preguntas a mi, simplemente se niegan a dejar impune a la familia Malfoy (ya que son considerados el paradigma de los mortífagos a las ordenes de Voldemort), no importa si es justo o no. Y me enfurece. Es como si nuestra sociedad no hubiera aprendido nada de las dos guerras.

Draco escucha todo con calma hasta que el juez vuelve a fijar la mirada en el- ¿Qué tiene que decir antes eso, acusado?.

Toma aire y respira profundamente, -Aceptos los cargos menores, pero no los cargos de asesinato y tortura. Nunca he matado a nadie, ni he torturado a tantos como me están intentando culpar. Y nunca lo hice de propia voluntad, para empezar. Y, especialmente, el cargo de violación... Es completamente falso. Nunca me rebajaría a algo así.- Su mirada es segura y fuerte mientras habla.

¿Tienes la marca tenebrosa, no es así?-Malfoy asiente con la cabeza y esto hace que el juez le mire de forma mordaz -Enséñala.

Draco frunce el ceño un momento, -Mi marca tenebrosa ya fue examinada cuidadosamente cuando fui detenido. No veo la necesidad de enseñarla de nuevo.

No era una petición, sino una orden, prisionero.- ladra uno de los miembros del jurado.

Uno de los guardas que escoltan a Draco da un paso adelante y con una de sus poderosas manos agarra su delgado brazoy le obliga a ponerse de pie. Con poco respeto por el prisionero y por su cara ropa, el corpulento guarda desgarra la tela que cubre el brazo izquierdo mostrando el mórbido tatuaje sobre la piel pálida de Draco. Veo como aprieta los labios, pero no protesta, es más, deja que le empujen de nuevo sobre la silla después de que haya habido suficientes murmullos e insultos llenos de rabia en la sala. Mis manos se cierra en puños y un instinto de protección sobre el rubio crece en mi.

-No puedes negar que eres un mortífago, chico.- Escupe el juez, recordándome desagradablemente a tío Vernon, -De hecho, como miembro de la familia Malfoy, pertenecías al círculo más cercano a quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. ¿Y pretendes que me crea que nunca has matado a nadie?

-Nunca he asesinado- insiste Draco, su voz y su mirada segura y fuerte, aunque intenta esconder el brazo izquierdo bajo su capa.

Se oyen risitas maliciosas en toda la sala. Murmullos llamándole mentiroso y asegurando que lo único que quiere es salvar su culo. Draco los ignora, aunque estoy seguro de que puede oírlos.

-Nadie te cree,- bufa el juez- pero tienes una oportunidad de demostrarlo. ¿Nos dejarías interrogarte con veritaserum?

Por un momento el silencio de adueña de la sala y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que acepte, porque así podría demostrar que es inocente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que el jurado aceptase su testimonio aunque él lo diese.

-No,- su respuesta me sorprende- estoy al tanto de las consecuencias que eso me traerá, pero no soy mi consentimiento.

Gruño, cabezota y orgulloso Malfoy. No importa como de vergonzosos sean los secretos que está manteniendo, debería aceptar, pero no, tiene que hacerse el difícil. Con esto convierte sus posibilidades de salir de aquí con un castigo menos en casi inexistentes. No es que sea el primer mortífago en rechazarlo, pero aun así. El jurado va a usar esto para acusarle de tantos cargos como les sea posibles, de forma que no vuelva a ver la luz del día. El juez sonríe.

-Entonces tendremos que creer los testimonios de los testigos y lo que los otros mortífagos nos han contado. Eso te convierte en culpable de todos los cargos.- El juez explica alegremente.

Draco suspira y sacude la cabeza, pero parece decidido a aceptar lo que sea que le tengan deparado. No puedo evitar admirarle. ¿Dónde está ese niño quejica que no paraba de dar la tabarra en semanas sobre una caída de la escoba? Algo le ha cambiado, mucho.

-¿Hay alguien que quiera hablar a favor del señor Malfoy?- pregunta el juez, esperando que no haya nadie.

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, me pongo en pie. -Sí, yo.

De inmediato sus ojos plateados se fijan en mi. Su cara muesta una ligera sorpresa, pero nada más, y desaparece rápidamente. En su lugar, vuelve a mirar al frente. Sonrío a su espalda y bajo de mi asiento y voy al estrado de los testigos. Esta es mi única oportunidad de liberar a Draco de la pena máxima.

Y así les cuento toda la historia. De su aspecto dolido y deprimido en sexto año cada vez que le veía, de como no iba a hacer nada que fuese considerado malo. De cómo me salvo la vida al no delatarme en la Mansión Malfoy. Qué no fue hasta después que me di cuenta de que podía haber acabado la guerra en ese mismo instante, con el lado oscuro como vencedor, si hubiera decidido identificarme y delatarme. Pero no lo hizo, y no me estoy adelantando a sacar conclusiones. Por lo que continuo, y les relato nuestra huida de la Mansión Malfoy y sobre como ni siquiera me disparó maldición alguna en la Sala de los Menesteres, incluso cuando tuvo tiempo más que de sobra cuando le daba la espalda. Él ni siquiera luchó en la Batalla Final. Y yo mismo le vi alejarse de la batalla.

Durante todo mi testimonio, los ojos de Draco permanecen inmóviles, solo cerrándose ligeramente cuando hablo sobre lo acontecido en la Mansion Malfoy. El juez se muestras más y más molesto con cada frase que digo (y cada vez me recuerda más a tío Vernon). Para cuando estoy terminando mi testimonio me mira con furia, cuando me pronuncio y digo que no creo que Draco haya matado a nadie. Algunos murmullos se oyen en el lado de los espectadores, y no todos condenan inmediatamente a Draco, por lo que puedo oír. Cuando estoy bajando del estrado de los testigos puedo ver sus ojos plateados e inclina la cabeza ligeramente en aprobación y mi sonrisa se amplia.

El juez me vuelve a mirar enfadado y pregunta si hay alguien más que quiera hablar y después de una corta discusión con el resto de jurados se gira hacia Draco y anuncia, -El jurado anunciará ahora su veredicto.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado.

Se agradecen los comentarios!

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Una nueva tarea

¡Hola!

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. Siento mucho la tardanza. Las vacaciones de navidad han sido más agitadas de lo previsto. Pero prometo tardar menos en publicar el siguiente capitulo.

Espero que os guste

* * *

-Joder- Maldigo mientras doy patadas a lo primero que se me cruza por delante en la entrada de Grimmauld Place, un baúl de madera, lo cual me proporciona un dedo del pie dolorido para agregar a mi mierda de día.

Sin embargo, mi estruendosa llegada (portazo incluido) a alertado a mis dos amigos. Ninguno de los dos ha estado en los juicios, se han quedado ayudando a reconstruir el castillo o solucionando problemas familiares. Acordamos quedar por la noche, por lo que han estado esperandome en la casa que heredé de Sirius. No tengo tiempo nada más que para quitarme el abrigo y lanzarlo sobre el pechero antes de que Hermione y Ron entren apesudadamente en el corredor.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- me pregunta Hermione, que me mira preocupada.

-No es justo. No lo merecía.- ladro, andando de mal genio junto a ellos para coger el whisky de fuego del armario de la sala de estar.

-¿Quién no merecia qué?- Me grita Ron, mientras me siguen.

-¡Oh! -Hermione cae en lo que estoy diciendo,- ¿era hoy el juicio de Draco Malfoy?

Ron la mira raro mientras, yo bufo y me bebo el vaso de whisky de fuego que me he servido. - No era un juicio, era una simple condena.

Hermione suspira y se deja caer en el sofá junto a mi y me coge de la mano, -¿Qué ha pasado, Harry? ¿Cuál ha sido su condena?

-Cadena perpetua en Azkaban- Ladro, haciendo que Hermione jadee y Ron frunza el ceño.- En el nivel inferior.

Hermione traga con dificultad, su piel más pálida que antes.- Eso es... muy duro...

-Es injusto.- La corrijo,- Draco ni siquiera cometió la mayoría de los cargos de los que le acusaban. Y no tenía forma de defenderse por sí mismo. Estoy seguro de que ya estaba decidido antes de que él llegara al juzgado.

-Colega, no quiero ser desagradable,- Ron interrumpe,- Pero estamos hablando de Malfoy. Es un gilipollas, dejó que entraran los mortífagos en Hogwarts, mató a Dumbledore y casi me mata a mi.

-Lo que pasó contigo fue un accidente y hay tanto que culpar a Slughorn como a Malfoy,- Me paso las manos por la cara.- Y no mató a Dumbledore, fue Snape. Malfoy solo le desarmó. No le pudo matar.

-Harry, entiendo que le quieras ayudar, pero puede que en realidad si haya hecho lo que dicen que ha hecho...- Hermione empieza a decir cuando le lanzo una mirada.

-Tú no le viste esa noche. No podía matar a Dumbledore. No podría haber matado a nadie a sangre fría. Puede que haya hecho cosas horribles bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, pero creo que no las habría hecho nunca por su propia voluntad. Burlarse, mofarse, hacer gamberradas y insultar o pegar puñetazos, sí. Pero nada peor que lo que te supondrían trabajos sociales. Como ya he dicho, ya sé que probablemente ha cometido algunos delitos menores, pero nada suficiente para lo que está sufriendo ahora. Y los peores delitos, le obligaron, lo he visto con mis ojos.- Despotrico.

Hermione sonríe triste,- Lo entiendo, de acuerdo. Pero, ¿no intentó defenderse? ¿Qué pasó con el veritaserum?

-Lo intentó, pero el juez no le dejó ni siquiera decir que él no lo había hecho. Y, bueno, se negó a usar la poción. Merlín sabrá por qué.

Hermione sonríe de forma tensa,- Bueno, a lo mejor tiene un secreto muy importante que mantener.

-O simplemente es demasiado orgulloso, -Bufa Ron, pero le ignoro.

-¿Qué podría ser más importante que liberarse se las falsas acusaciones y recibir un castigo justo, en lugar de lo que ha recibido?- Suspiro y me termino de un trago el licor que hay en el vaso.

-No lo sé.- Dice Hermione, -A lo mejor, ¿podrías hablar con él?

-Lo he intentado, pero antes de los juicios había demasiado caos y ahora... He preguntado, pero me dijeron que con el tipo de criminal que es, no me permitirán verlo hasta que no esté en una prisión segura.

Hasta que no le hayan roto, supongo...- Hermione parece triste.

Hago un sonido para mostrar que estoy de acuerdo con Hermione y me dirijo a coger la botella de nuevo, pero me ella me para cogiéndome el brazo, -No, Harry. Ya has tenido suficiente. Entiendo que estés enfadado por lo que le ha pasado a Malfoy, pero beber no le va a ayudar. Lo que deberías hacer es pensar un plan para sacarlo de allí. O al menos, para reducir su condena.

Suspiro, pero al final acepto.

-No quiero ofenderte, colega.- De repente Ron habla de nuevo, -pero no entiendo por qué te importa tanto. Sigue siendo Malfoy, el bastardo que nos atormento durante la mayor parte de nuestros años en Hogwarts.

Le miro desafiante, -Pero también el es chico que ha sido obligado a interpretar ese papel. Estoy seguro de que ni su padre ni Voldemort le preguntaron alguna vez si de verdad quería ser un mortífago. Le entiendo por eso.- Sacudo la cabeza, -Además, el hecho de que su juicio no haya sido justo. No puedo permitir que eso se quede así. Si empezamos a aislar y tratar de forma injusta a los mortífagos no somos mejores que ellos, que le hicieron lo mismo a los nacidos de muggles.

-Pero nosotros no los estamos torturando o matándolos. - Protesta Ron.

-El castigo que ha recibido Malfoy no es muy diferente a eso. -Hermione le dice en voz baja,- Vivir hay abajo es prácticamente una tortura, hasta que un día él será como una concha vacía que podría mucho mejor estar muerto.

Asiento y suspiro.- No estoy seguro porqué, pero de verdad quiero sacarle de allí.

Ante esto, Hermione me lanza una mirada que dice que ella lo sabe y asiente,- Yo te ayudaré. Puede que podamos encontrar algún agujero en las leyes.

-Gracias- le digo, dejando que mi cabeza repose en su hombro.

* * *

Dos semanas después todavía no hay ninguna solución a la vista. Aunque claro, ninguno de nosotros tiene mucho tiempo libre para investigar porque estamos trabajando en reconstruir todo. Mi sitio favorito es aun Hogwarts, a pesar de los recuerdos de la Batalla Final. Estoy limpiando algún vestíbulo cuando la Profesora McGonnagall se acerca a mi.

-Sr. Potter, me alegra verle aquí.

Sacudiendo el polvo de mis manos me giro,- Hola, Profesora. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?- Me pregunta.

Frunzo el ceño, pero asiento. -¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?

-Es sobre la antigua oficina de Dumpledore. La mayoría de sus archivos y papeles simplemente fuero empujados en el almacén adyacente, ya que en ese momento nadie quería pararse a mirarlos. Sería de gran ayuda si tu les pudieras echar un vistazo. Ya sabes, tirar los que no son útiles y decidir cuales deberíamos guardar.

-¿Por qué yo?

Ella arruga los hombros con una sonrisa triste,- Tú fuiste alguien en quien él confiaba y siento que él lo habría querido así.

Suspiro y cojo la chaqueta que me había quitado para trabajar, -De acurdo, ¿dónde está?

Ella me sonríe agradecida y me dirige a través de la torre donde está situada las oficinas del director, mientras hablamos de temas sin importancia. Para mi sorpresa, esta torre parece no haber recibido casi ningún daño. Pero ella me explica que hay mejores y más protecciones a su alrededor, las que previnieron que hubiera daños accidentales. Paramos a mitad de camino en la escalera de caracol (que todavía no se ha reparado para que se mueva) y abre una puerta de madera que había pasado completamente desapercibida para mi hasta este momento, y eso que he subido estas escaleras miles de veces. Cuando ella entra, quiero entrar.

Sin embargo, doy un paso atrás. La cámara, que es mucho más grande de lo que parece desde fuera está literalmente atestada de papeles, carpetas y cajas con más archivos. En el frente y centro de la (casi imperceptible) pasarela hay papeles sueltos, tirados de cualquier manera, y carpetas que parecen haber sido dejadas ahí sin mirar donde caían. Hay cajas con papeles por todas partes y las estanterías también están llenas. Trago saliva.

-Esto me va a llevar mucho tiempo. ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?

La Profesora McGonagall me lanza una mirada que aún me resulta familiar de los tiempos de estudiante, -Le agradecería mucho que lo hiciera. Desafortunadamente, Dumbledore nunca ha sido dado al orden y la limpieza,- frunce el ceño,- Preste atención, estos no son solo papeles del colegio. Algunos de estos archivos contienen información sobre la Orden. Esta habitación puede ser vista solo por miembros de la Orden. Es por eso que necesito que te encargues tu de eso. Tienes que separar los papeles del colegio de los de la Orden.

Suspiro desanimado,- De acuerdo. ¿Como se supone que debo hacerlo?

Ella me mira agradecida,- Dale la información relativa a la Orden al Señor Weasley o su mujer. Ellos saben que hacer después con ella. Lo que pertenece al colegio, por favor, recolócalo en las estanterías. Y si encuentras algo que solo era importante para Dumbledore, puedes quedártelo o quemarlo. Estoy segura de que tiene las facturas de sus caramelos en algún lugar por ahí.- Sacude la cabeza,- Y sería ideal si pudieses también echarle un vistazo a los archivos que hay en las cajas y la estanterías. Selecciona los que sean para la Orden.

Asiento, todavía miranda la pila de papeles con recelo,- De acuerdo, pero no espere que esté disponible en ningún momento cercano. Esto me va a llevar bastantes días.

Lo sé, Sr. Potter. Gracias, aprecio mucho su ayuda.- me dice antes de bajar de nuevo las escaleras.

Muy bien,- Le digo a la habitación desierta,- vamos a ver cuanto tardo en deshacer esta montaña de papeles.

Eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer.

Se agradecen los comentarios y nos vemos en el siquiente capítulo.


End file.
